


Kiss Cam

by Gloomiebunny009



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a date at a baseball game, Izumo gets snubbed by her date when the kiss cam shows them.<br/>Okumura Rin just went to the ballgame to pass the time. Now suddenly he's being kissed by the hot girl next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Big special thanks to Lovepsycho for editing and suggesting the prompt for this little one shot!

Baseball never really interested Kamiki Izumo; it is just a sport that happens to her. It seems to be pretty popular with others but with her it's just something that comes on tv every so often. Despite that, she isn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when someone is offering her a free ticket to a game. Which is why she finds herself this afternoon sitting next to her date watching a game play out in the field below her.

She doesn't know the teams or who she should be rooting for and so on. But despite that she can't deny that she is enjoying it. Or sort of enjoying it.

 _'Would probably be more fun if my date was more interested in me than his stupid phone...'_ She thinks, glancing at the guy.

The young woman barely knows the man, just meeting him here and there through classes at university but for whatever reason he asked her out on the date. He seemed interested in her when she accepted it but now it's clear she's as far away from his mind as the game itself.

With a sigh Izumo picks up her drink and takes a sip from it, leaning a bit towards her right and away from the guy. Lazily she watches the game, not knowing what's really going on but enjoying it nonetheless. Then again every time a ball is hit by one team the guy next to her cheers happily, making her more pumped than she normally would.

She glances at him, looking at his face and tilts her head a bit in thought, thinking he's sort of cute. His black messy black hair pokes out from under his baseball cap and his blue eyes shine happily. The goofy grin on his face is what really makes Izumo find everything about him cute, reminding her of a kid. The fact that, aside from his blue eyes, he looks like a native Japanese (and even slips into her native tongue when excited) is kinda comforting; a piece of home in a strange way.

And then there is cheering and her attention is brought to the big screen seeing an explosion of pink and hearts flash across it with the words “KISS CAM” plastered at the bottom. Next up after that is a couple blinking in surprise before smiling wide and kissing each other.

 _'Oh it_ _'_ _s time for that then.'_ Izumo places her drink down, siting up a bit straight as a wave of nervousness flashes over her. The “KISS CAM” is a bit of cultural shock for the university student, but Izumo is quick to accept it as another crazy thing in America. She glances at her date, silently hoping he will finally pay attention; just in case the camera switches to them.

And that one glances tells her that is a _no_ as his eyes are glued to the freaking screen of his phone, never once looking up despite the noise around them.

A burst of noise around her causes Izumo to jump and look at the screen and she feels her stomach drop like a rock. There they are, up on the big screen with lip prints all around them and everyone waiting for them to kiss. Gulping nervously Izumo elbows the guy, hoping he'll notice.

“Hey! Look.” She says nudging him again. “We're up!” Now she shakes him a bit trying to get his attention as she feels her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

He pushes away her arm and hands away. “Stop! I'm busy.” He snaps, ignoring her. There are a few 

boos behind them making Izumo squirm in embarrassment.

“...Son of a...” Izumo growls glancing up at the big screen and sees it's still on them and that is what makes her decide on something. “Fine then, if that's how _you_ want it.”

She turns to the man next to them, quietly noticing the guy glaring at her date with his eyes. Without another thought she pulls him down and pressing her lips against his. His blue eyes widen at that before closing and returning the kiss without hesitation. Around them there are whoops and holler, each person cheering over their kiss.

His lips are warm and soft and make her heart flutter a bit in a strange excitement. She pulls back after a few seconds, breaking their sweet but short impromptu kiss.

“What the _hell_!?” Is the first thing Izumo hears outside of the cheers.

She looks behind her, vaguely realizing the man she just kissed has placed a hand on her hip and meets the angry gaze of her date. Izumo narrows her eyes, scooting away from him towards the man.

“You were ignoring me so I took matters into my own hands.” She snaps. “You have no right to complain.”

“The hell I don't! You're my date so what are you doing kissing this loser?” He hisses. Her date looks ready to grab her and yank him towards her but he's too slow and she's up on her feet, an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to a very warm but solid body. She can feel muscles underneath clothing, lots of them despite the deceptively slender build.

“I'd back off if I were you.” The man warns, glaring dangerously at her date and making her heart beat faster in her ears. Before she thought he was just cute. But now something else stirs inside of her from that look. “You ignored her so suck it up.”

Before her so-called “date” can say another word Izumo moves, picking up her purse and drink in a smooth move and pulling the mysterious man with her. “C'mon let's get out of here.”

With that they leave. Just as they exit the stadium it hits Izumo the guy she just dragged out probably paid to see that game. Feeling her cheeks heat up she looks up at him and does her best not to freak out.

“S-sorry about that.” She groans. “You probably paid for that and I dragged you out...”

“Nah it's fine. Not really a sports guy so I didn't know what was really going on anyways.” He rubs the back of his neck, a smile never leaving his face. “I just bought a ticket to check it out and have fun on a friend's advice. And I did; not to mention I got to kiss a pretty lady so it's a win-win situation.”

Izumo feels her cheeks heat up as she looks away from him. “Well...thank you again.”

“Okumura Rin.”

She blinks at that and turns back to him. “Excuse me?”

“Okumura Rin, that's my name...y-yours?” He blushes a bit.

“Um...K-Kamiki Izumo.” She answers, stuttering herself as she realizes she kissed a guy she didn't have the name of at the time. America must be effecting her more than she thought.

“Izumo...Nice to meet you.” He grins.

“Nice to meet you too.” She blinks at the fact he's suddenly using her first name, but can't deny she likes it.

“So...are you hungry?” He looks at her hopefully, scratching his cheek a little. “Since if you are well...would you care to join me?”

Izumo stares at him before a small smile comes to her lips. He is being sweet and she can't help but say yes to that cute face of his, especially with it turning a pretty pink.

“Yes, I would like to join you.” She says.

“That's great!” Rin laughs and takes her hand gently before walking down the street. “C'mon I know a good place just a bit from here, you'll like it.”

The young woman just nods her head, letting him take her down the street towards a small diner.

Rin does seem to be a bit odd, but Izumo can't help but want to get to know him a bit better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So Lovespycho found these gifs on tumblr that inspired this little one shot which you can see here:  
> http://lovepsychothefirst.tumblr.com/post/109324779506/sympathypaynes-good-for-her-that-other-guy-is
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed reading this since I had fun writing it.


End file.
